PCT Publication No. WO 93/13452, published Jul. 8, 1993 in the name of Capper, discloses a camera having an aiming mechanism. When a camera shutter button is partially depressed, the aiming mechanism produces a visible beam of light, for example a beam of laser light, which reflects off an object to be photographed, thereby indicating to the camera operator where the camera is aimed. The beam of laser light allows a camera operator to record images without having to look through a camera viewfinder to determine where the camera is aimed.
One of the chief advantages of a laser designator is that a high intensity spot is projected over a large distance with the divergence of the beam being minimal. The high brightness of the laser spot makes it easy to recognize in what may be a busy scene being photographed.
The Capper reference discloses one or more moving mirrors for reflecting the light beam in such a way that the light beam traces a predetermined region, such as a circle or rectangle. The speed of trace and the persistence of the light give the illusion of a visible circle or rectangle framing the field of view of the camera. As such, a camera operator is able to determine what scene will be recorded by the camera when the shutter button is pressed without having to look through the viewfinder. Such a reflecting mechanism uses moving mirrors and motors to move the mirrors. Alternatively, the light emitting device may itself be moved to direct the light beam.
Utilizing motors to move mirrors or light emitters to frame the field of view increases the cost, power consumption, complexity and size of the camera. Further, such moving parts will wear with age, becoming less accurate in framing the field of view and eventually wearing out.